gleejourneyao3fandomcom-20200214-history
Graham-Baker with Tots
Graham-Baker with Tots are video segments on TheExperience.com where The Graham-Baker Boys interviews preschoolers that go to a preschool that is next to The Experience School. The series consisted of 3 videos, and there will most likely not be anymore, because in the last video, Mr. Jones came in and told them she can't make them anymore because she's being too hard on the kids. Chris with Tots 1 She interviewed two preschool kids. *He interviewers were a boy named Quinn and an unnamed girl. *He second interviewer thought she was scary. Interviewing Quinn *When Chris asks Quinn what he wants to be when he grows up, Quinn says that wants to be a diver who goes underwater and sees sea creatures, but due to his high pitched voice and poor enunciation Jade tells him he doesn't have any idea what he just said. *When Chris asks Quinn how much money he has, he says 4. After Chris questions him, he explains that 4 means $4. So Chris promises him if he did a good job with the interview, he'll give him $10. *When Chris asks Quinn what he wants, he says he wants a Batman game. *Chris told him what he'' wants—to be a professional actor. *When Chris says only 1 in 90,000 actually make it as a professional actor which makes his dreams worth a big fat pile of garbage, Quinn says he wants his mom. Interviewing a Girl *Jade asks if she is ready and she quietly responds "Sure." Jade replies in a kind voice, "Gotta speak up, sweetheart." *When Jade asked her why she doesn't have a friend that she can really count on, the girl says some people may not like her. *When Jade asked her why wouldn't people like her (Jade), the girl says she's scary. JR with Tots 2 *He interviews one child, a girl named Clarissa. *He nicknames the girl Scooter and asks her if it is okay, but softly mutters "You don't really have a choice" when he speaks. *JR heard that Clarissa was an artist, so she asks him to show her some artwork. *The first drawing was of a camel, and JR doesn't understand what it is. *The second drawing was of Clarissa's dad. JR immediately begins talking about his dad. He says, **'JR:''' "My daddy hates everything I stand for. He just wants to hang out with his new wife and her yappy little dog. And he's never kept one promise. Ever." *The final picture is a tree, some birds, flowers, and sunshine. *Jade looks at the picture and then quickly goes on to talk about how her dad made her breakfast one time in her whole life, and she threw up all morning. *She finishes the video by telling her she should buy the URL "Scootersterribleartwork.com." because it would be good place to showcase her artwork. *After she ends the video, she asks Clarissa is she would like some ice cream. When she agrees, Jade claims that she doesn't have any. Rory with Tots (and Mr. Jones) *Rory starts the interview asking a little girl named Hannah and asks he what she likes. She says she likes candy, and Rory replies that candy rots your teeth. She then says she likes TV, and Rory says kids watch too much TV, become illiterate, overweight, ang suffer from Type II diabetes. *Hannah then says that Rory is weird. Rory suddenly shouts at the girl, "I'm weird?!" and then brings in a little boy. He says he likes swimming in the ocean and she replies that oceans are filled with industrial toxic waste and even the "really clean oceans" are filled with fish poop. *The boy claims that Rory is scary. Jade smiles maliciously and replies, "You think so? 'Cause I can be way scarier than this." *Mr. Jones interrupts and tells her that it's not right for her to do this. He says calmly that she can't be so hard on little kids, even though she claims she's not doing anything wrong. *Rory gets angry at him for interrupting and asks who she's supposed to interview now.